


Unexpected

by ssamandiriel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Kissing, Living Together, Multi, Nipple Play, Porn Watching, Shopping, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssamandiriel/pseuds/ssamandiriel
Summary: Saeran asks you to help him go out shopping so you can help him find a small gift to surprise Saeyoung with. Saeyoung, however, manages to surprise you both much easier.





	

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers!!! spoilers galore!!!
> 
> request: Can I ask for a request? I'd really like to see saeran x mc x saeyong
> 
> its that time of year again folks. the time where every character i write is put into winter clothing bc where i live, we're lucky if we get a few days of cold 
> 
> enjoy!

You and Saeran had gone shopping together earlier today. He wanted to show his appreciation and thank Saeyoung for everything he's done for him since he rescued him from Mint Eye.

He had asked you for help, confronting you while you were still trying to wake yourself up, almost falling asleep as you wait for your cup of coffee to brew. 

Saeyoung was still asleep in your shared bedroom, face down against the mattress and soft snoring muffled against the blankets. 

You grip your now brewed and filled with creamer and sugar cup of coffee with both hands and blink up at Saeran with bleary eyes. 

“What's wrong?” You ask, barely suppressing a yawn. You could tell just from the look on his face that something was up. 

He refuses to look at you, his shoulders slump and his body starts to curl in on itself. He was getting self conscious. 

You set your coffee mug down and lean against the counter, giving him your full attention. “Saeran.” You call softly and you watch as his body visibly relaxes. “You're allowed to tell me when something's bothering you.”

He sighs and raises his head, bright green eyes staring at you intensely. “I want to buy S-Saeyoung a gift. To thank him…” He rubs at the back of his neck. 

You smile and take one of his hands in yours. There was imaginary hearts in your eyes as his face takes on a look of surprise. “Saeran, you've grown so much!”

His face takes on a light dusting of pink that you don't miss and he clears his throat. “So will you help me or not?”

“Of course I will! Let me go get dressed!” You hurry off back to your bedroom, careful not to wake the still sleeping Saeyoung. When you reach the threshold and turn back to Saeran who quickly glances away, embarrassed that he was caught, you offer a small smile. 

“What?” He snaps. 

Unfazed, you ask, “Can you pour the rest of my coffee into one of the travel mugs in the top shelf?”

He turns away from you, soft grumbles leaving his lips, but he still does what you ask without much complaint. 

~

You rummage around through your dresser for something to wear. You needed something warm to put on, the weather outside starting to turn crisp and cool. 

You grab your cream colored cable knit sweater, a pair of well worn jeans, and knee-length boots. As an afterthought, you pluck up one of your scarves and wrap it around your neck before quietly leaving the room. 

Saeran was leaning against the kitchen island, scrolling through something on his phone. He was wearing dark wash jeans and a light gray button-up with both the sleeves rolled up. 

His eyes shift from his phone over to you and he stands up straight. He looks you up and down. “You look nice.”

You smile. “Thanks, you're not too bad yourself. Come on, let's head out before Saeyoung wakes up and ruins the surprise.” 

~

Despite Saeran being the one to suggest this shopping trip for Saeyoung, it's you who takes the reins and drags the overwhelmed hacker around the mall. 

You point out things Saeyoung might like, but Saeran immediately denies all of them. 

You pout when he shakes his head at the giant stuffed cat toy you have trouble holding up for him to see. “Why not? It's so cute!”

He sighs. “Do you really think we could fit that in the car?”

“We could make it work!” You say stubbornly.

“How would we get that in the house without Saeyoung noticing?” 

You falter. “Ah, um, well…” He raises an eyebrow. “Okay! Fine, we can't get it. I'll go put it back.” You leave to return the giant plush back to it's designated spot, muttering about how unfun Saeran was. 

“We need something little.” He says once you return. “But still meaningful.”

You nod. “Right. Little and meaningful.” 

The two of you take your time going from store to store in the large mall, buying something small from almost each store you both went in. 

A watch from the jewelry store, a half pound bag of Saeyoung’s favorite candy from the candy store, and a few new shirts from the men's clothing store. 

Saeran stares down at the bags in his hands and lets out a sigh. “So much for little…” He mutters. “Nor is any of this really meaningful.”

“Oh, come on! If it's coming from you, Saeyoung is bound to love it.” Your eyes widen when you spot something from a store upcoming on your left. 

“Wait here.” You say suddenly, not bothering to offer an explanation as you hurry off. Saeran lets an annoyed breath through his nose and plops down on the bench you left him by. 

It was a sweater than had caught your eye, with a design that you thought would be perfect for not Saeyoung, but Saeran instead. 

It was a dark black with a pattern of iridescent skulls on it that shimmer when you pull it off the rack. It was a little cheesy, you know, but you still thought it would look cute on Saeran. 

You walk to the register and the cheerful girl behind the counter tells you a story about her daughter while she rings you up. 

“That sounds nice…” You say dreamily while she shares with you the time she and her daughter baked cookies for their elderly neighbor. 

The girl smiles. “It really is. Do you have a special someone?"

“Two, actually.” You answer without thinking. Your eyes widen. “Ah, n-no, I meant-” 

The girl shakes her head and hands you the bagged sweater. “It's all right, we all have our different circumstances.” Her face lights up and you assume she must be thinking about her own. “As long as they make you happy.” 

You smile. “Yeah, they really do. T-thank you.”

She grins. “No problem! Have a great day!”

You wave as you leave the store, heart beating a little quicker once you spot Saeran sitting at a bench, staring up at the skylights in the tall ceilings. He looks so peaceful you would hate to disturb him. 

He lowers his head and you can feel your face start to heat up as he stands from the bench and begins walking towards you. 

“You weren't in there for long.” He greets. 

“N-no, but I did end up buying something.” You hold out the bag and he takes it without saying anything. You can't help the giggle that leaves your lips. “Not for you to hold, silly. I bought it for you to have.” 

He looks genuinely surprised at that and you take the other bags from him so his hands are free. He pulls the sweater out and holds it up to look at it fully.

He surprises you with the smile that starts to form. “It's cheesy.” He says with a small laugh. 

You rub at the back of your neck, cheeks turning pink. “You don't have to wear it…”

He doesn't respond and answers you by pulling the sweater down over his head. He smooths it out and you grin. 

“It's a perfect fit!”

“Thank you.” He says sincerely, voice softer than you've ever heard it. Before you can answer, he yawns. “Let's go now, I'm tired.” 

You smile. “Mm. Let's go.” 

~

You drop the bags into the backseat of the car while Saeran starts it up, getting it warmed up before you plop down onto the passenger’s seat. 

The right back home is short but fun, you spend it belting out the lyrics to your favorite songs as they play over the radio. Saeran tries, and fail, to keep from laughing at your antics. 

You laugh along with him, your cheeks hurting by the time you get home. 

Once Saeran pulls into the parking garage and shuts the car off, you hop out and grab the bags from the trunk. 

He answers the door’s question in Arabic once you both get inside. The two of you knew from past experiences that trying to surprise Saeyoung was hard, so Saeran decides to just give him the gifts outright, without all the fuss. 

That plan, however, stops in its tracks immediately when sounds from inside the house reach your ears. 

_ Is Saeyoung okay?  _ Was your first thought while,  _ did he invite someone over?  _ was Saeran’s own distrusting thought.

“Stay behind me.” He whispers to you, worried his brother really may have been cheating, 

You nod and follow close behind as Saeran stalks into the house completely silent on his feet. 

The two of you stop once you reach your and Saeyoung's shared bedroom. 

Saeyoung is sitting cross legged on the bed, thankfully by himself. The bedroom was pitch black despite the late morning sun, due to the dark curtains pulled over the windows. 

His glasses reflect what was playing on the large television screen. 

Three people, two male and one female, all in a rather compromising position. 

The audio reaches your ears, loud moans and soft grunts, and the bags fall from Saeran's grip in surprise.

Saeyoung's head snaps over to his door, eyes widening when he sees you two. “Hello.” He says. 

Saeran grits his teeth. “What the hell do you think you're watching this early in the day?!”

“What do you mean? You have to know what porn is, right?”

Saeran looks just about ready to tear his brother's head off, so you decide to intervene. You clear your throat. “I think what he means is why are you watching something like this?”

“Hmm? I wanna try it.” He points to the TV. “That, look.” 

You let out a small breath of disbelief as you watch the three on the TV. The female actor was being held up by one of the male actors from behind, his cock driving deep into and her breasts bouncing from the force behind each of his thrusts. The third actor settles in between the girl's thighs before pushing his own cock in next to the one already nestled deep inside her. 

The cry she lets out makes your stomach flutter. You bite at your bottom lip.  

Saeyoung holds out a hand. “Let's do it.”

Saeran lets out an angry snort. “You shouldn't-!” He cuts himself off when he notices you shift your weight from the corner of his eye. “You can't be serious.”

You refuse to make eye contact with either of them. “It could be fun…”

Saeyoung grins. “Right? Come on.” 

You walk over to the bed without another thought and Saeyoung pulls you into his arms. You straddle his lap and his clothed erection rubs against you through your jeans.

Saeran's resistance starts to falter the longer he watches the two of you on the bed and listens to the moans coming from the TV. “Aren't you worried it might hurt?” Saeran grasps. 

You pull away from Saeyoung and turn to look at Saeran, a soft smile playing at your lips. “Not when I'm with the two of you. I trust you both.” 

Saeran's hands form fists at his side and he clicks his tongue as he makes his way over to the bed. “Move over.” He says to Saeyoung, who happily scoots aside and watches as his brother pulls you into a kiss.

He starts to undress while Saeran deepens his kiss with you. You run a hand through his soft red locks and he sighs into the kiss. 

“I want a turn too!” Saeyoung whines and moves in to curl up behind you, naked cock standing proudly against your back. “Saeran, get undressed. It's my turn now.” 

“You just had a turn.” Saeran sighs and pulls away to tug off his clothes. You watch as he delicately takes off the sweater you bought him, but your attention is dragged away by Saeyoung who greedily tugs at your clothes. 

You let him help you out of your clothes and soon enough, all three of you were naked on the bed. 

Despite being the one to protest earlier, Saeran makes the first move and pulls you to lean against his chest, the headboard providing support against his back. He sucks a mark into your neck as both of his hands reach down to play with your breasts.

His thumbs roll your nipples and Saeyoung whistles. “Saeran, how long have you thought about doing this?”

“Doesn't matter.” He answers as he bites at your neck, leaving a bright red welt that throbs as he flattens his tongue against it. 

Saeyoung huffs a laugh and moves in closer before bringing you into a another kiss. You lean forward a bit to deepen the kiss, arm going around Saeyoung's shoulders. 

Not one to be overshadowed, one of Saeran's hands dip down, fingers teasing at the wet heat between your thighs. 

Your eyes widen and your hips buck up against his touch, a soft moan leaving your lips as his touch gets stronger. 

“Stop stealing the spotlight.” Saeyoung mutters after pulling away from the kiss. Saeran ignores him completely and pushes two of his fingers into your soaking entrance. 

You cry out and tighten around the thick fingers. Your head lolls against his shoulder as he pumps them in and out of you, rubbing against your g-spot each time. 

Saeyoung adds his own fingers into the mix, rubbing them against your clit in wide circles. 

You chew at your bottom lip and switch from bucking back against Saeran's fingers to rubbing against Saeyoung's. 

It was a rush of pleasure, the completely different feelings of having two different hands work in and against you. 

You clench around Saeran's fingers, high pitched  _ ah, ah, ah’ _ s stuttering from your lips. Their fingers were unrelenting, up until you cry, “I'm gonna cum!”

Both of their hands stop immediately and you whine in protest. 

“You can't cum yet, right Saeran?” Saeyoung asks, the grin of an imp playing across his lips. 

Saeran nods. “Don't be greedy."

You whimper and Saeyoung presses a kiss to your heated forehead. “We'll give you what you want soon enough, I promise.” 

He reaches to the side table to your right and grabs the bottle of half empty lube that he must have brought out just for this. Usually it was hidden away from view.

_ How cocky,  _ you think. 

He pops the cap and pours some of the thick liquid over his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. Saeran goes back to rolling lazy circles with your nipples. 

Saeyoung's slicked up fingers tease at your entrance before pushing in with little resistance. He works them in and out of you with a slow and careful pace, and it makes you crave for more. 

“Saeran.” You breath out desperately, knowing he would be willing to get rough with you. “Fingers. I need yours too.  _ Please.” _

Saeran wastes no time in getting his fingers lubed up. He gives you no warning before pushing his fingers in beside Saeyoung's. The burn and stretch both their fingers provide has you writhing. 

They both pump their fingers wildly and without a set pace before the two of them are able to match a rhythm that has you crying out with each thrust of their hands. 

You cling to Saeran's forearm as the two of them start to stretch and scissor their fingers out, widening your entrance even more as preparation for both of their cocks. 

Saeyoung's fingers rub at your g-spot and you whine and arch your back to try and drive their fingers further in. 

“Enough…” You breathe. “It's enough already. Please, want your cocks.”

Saeyoung and Saeran share a heated look; how could they say no to that? 

They both pull their fingers out carefully before Saeyoung grabs two condoms, from inside the side table this time, and the bottle of lube again. They both roll the bright pink condoms on, courtesy of Saeyoung. The two both make sure to use a liberal amount of the lube to slick up their cocks so they lessen the risk of hurting you. 

“Together.” Saeyoung breathes out. “If we do it together, it'll be easier. Probably.”

Saeran nods and takes his cock in hand. The two line themselves up with your dripping entrance, your muscles tensing with anticipation. 

They push into you together, slowly spreading you open. All the breath in your lungs rushes out of you in a sharp gasp as you're split open by the twin cocks. 

You clutch at Saeyoung's shoulders in front of you, fat tears forming in your eyes as each inch stretches your insides. Your breathing get rough, sharp pants leaving your lips as your eyebrows knit together in pain.

The tears start to roll down your cheeks when the twins both bottom out inside you, their full lengths finally fully inside.

“Are you okay?” One of them asks, you're not too sure who, your head is hazy right now. Your harsh breathing is the only answer you can provide. 

Saeran reaches a hand past your hips to stroke at your clit. You tense up at the sudden feeling. “To take your mind off the pain.” He provides. 

You don't think just that is enough to take your mind off of things, but you appreciate the gesture either way. 

Saeyoung soothes his hands over his thighs as he leans in for a kiss. It's sweet and chaste, a teasing press of his lips against yours. 

You breathe in and nod. “Okay,” You start, voice shaking. “Y-you can move now.” 

Saeyoung runs a hand through your hair, pushing your bangs out of your face. “Are you sure?” He asks softly. 

You nod again and Saeyoung presses a gentle kiss to your temple before his hands go to your hips. He rubs soothing circles into the skin there before he starts moving his hips. 

Saeran hisses from behind you as Saeyoung's cock rubs against his. “It feels disgusting,  _ stop. _ ” 

Saeyoung chuckles breathlessly, hips working even faster. “What did you think it would feel like?”

Saeran answers with a growl as he begins to move his own hips. 

Your head falls back against Saeran’s shoulder as he continues to play with your clit, adding another finger. 

Saeyoung takes advantage of this and moves forward to suck and bite red marks into the taut skin of your neck.

Saeran picks up his pace while Saeyoung is distracted, but eventually the two find a complementing rhythm that drives you crazy. 

Unashamed moans fall from your lips with each of their thrusts into you. The pain from being stretched out so much had mostly subsided, and all you felt at that moment was pure pleasure. 

Saeran's fingers were still working against your clit and the touches added on to the feeling of their cocks inside you drives you closer and closer to orgasm. 

You tighten around the twins and arch your back up and off of Saeran's chest, a high pitched cry leaving your lips as you cum. 

Saeyoung grins when your body falls limp and boneless back against Saeran's. He pulls you into a kiss as his thrusts pick up speed. 

Saeran pulls his fingers away from your throbbing clit and you moan pitifully when you hear him sucking the digits clean. 

You can tell when Saeyoung starts to get close; he reaches around for your hand, his fingers tangling with yours as soon as he cum with a soft groan, emptying warmly into the condom. 

Saeran, however, was a bit of a surprise. 

Saeyoung had pulled out after cumming, tying off the condom and throwing it away before laying back to watch his brother fuck into you. 

Saeran's hips move at a faster pace, glad for the room he has now that Saeyoung was finished. 

He rests his head in the crook of your neck, soft sighs tickling your skin as he rolls his hips one last time before he cums. 

He latches onto your neck, biting down harshly as he fills the condom. Your eyes widen at the pain and you let out a breathless moan at the sudden feeling. 

Saeran pulls out without a word and Saeyoung pulls you into his lap, a look of worry on his face as he inspects the bite mark. 

“Does it hurt?” He asks sincerely, looking like he might cry if you said it did. You suppose he would blame himself if his brother hurt you. 

You smile. “I'm all right, Saeyoung. It just shocked me is all.” 

Saeran doesn't look the least bit guilty as he pulls you to lie down on the bed, his body pressed flush against yours. You can't see it, but he childishly sticks his tongue out at Saeyoung. 

Saeyoung grins despite Saeran's attitude, and pulls the warm comforter over the three of you before laying a protective arm over you both.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> okay so im probably gonna close requests for now? i have a few i wanna finish before i get anymore so hopefully yall understand 
> 
> i will more than likely open them again after im done with the ones i have so dont worry!!


End file.
